It All Started With Katchup
by Carmen Exsilio
Summary: Kathy's gone Elliot had been staying with Fin but when 'Liv offers how can he turn her down. Then a little mishap with katchup...choas ensues. Warning not for the faint of heart. No charcters in here are mine...i toy with Dick Wolfs creations. One shot


It had been a slow month for the SVU detectives of NYC. There had been only two cases recently so it made for a somewhat dull life. At this point the detectives were working on a case where the perp was a forty-five year old guy who was raping little girls who wanted to be ballerinas. There had been four victims connected so far and all had given similar descriptions…he wasn't bothering to cover his face at all. It looked like he had been up to this for sometime and he had a similar MO to about 40 other cases, he was starting to think he was invincible, but he'd get his in the end. He slipped up and had left DNA for them at the scene of the last offense, they would get him. If the DNA matched the evidence from the previous unprotected case Earl Munson could go away for a long time.

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler sat across from Munsons Apartment building as they had been for the past two hours. Despite the evidence against him Munson was a friend of the governor so they needed more. It was one o'clock in the morning and Munch and Fin wouldn't be there for another six hours.

"What does he do in there, he must know we're out here so what's he doing for fun? I mean when we went in the apartment earlier there wasn't even a TV!" Commented Olivia breaking the longstanding silence that had grown between them.

"Maybe he's watching us and thinks it'd funny seeing the wheels in your head turning trying to figure it out. Your wheels must be really rusty after all those desk hours you've been putting in." Elliot had only meant to get his stone-faced partner to laugh, but he not only managed that, he got himself a light punch in the arm.

"Well, at least I can get people to stare at me. I hear the only looks you're getting from Kathy lately were weird ones concerning your attempt at a beard. You look like a mountain man wannabe." She scoffed messing up his chin hair.

"Cute 'Liv, but at least those looks aren't coming from a pedophile." He said with a smirk.

"What's your point Stabler? I mean for a single female cop in this time just a look from any guy is a good thing. By the way how is your wife, I hear she's having a hard time letting go since that shoot-out a couple weeks back."

"Well, she's not having a hard time letting me go, considering she kicked me out and asked for a divorce last week. I've been bunking at Fins' place." She didn't know what to say.

"That place is a pig sty, what possessed you to go there?"

"Well I thought about going to your apartment but your mother was visiting that night."

"Well you'll sleep on my couch tonight; I don't need you getting hepatitis or something."

"Yes, mother."

"I'm serious; you might as well get out of there while you still can. Here," she said tossing him her cell, "call Fin and tell him, have him and Munch bring you some clothes to change into."

"You sure 'Liv"

"Yes I'm sure and you should call him before he leaves home to take the next shift here." At that he took the phone and punched in Fins number. After he finished they sat in silence as they continued to watch for any sign of life inside the apartment.

"Is there any coffee left in the thermos" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah I think." As Olivia reached back for the thermos she had to stretch herself between the seats were the cup holders left a small amount of space. When she reached she came very close to Elliot and the T-shirt she wore under her sports jacket rode high up on her stomach, nearly exposing the bottom of her breasts drawing Elliot's attention. All he could think of when all sane thoughts were gone was how smooth her stomach looked and how it would feel if he were to touch her. How much like silk would it feel if he kissed it? What would happen if he were to act on what he was feeling now? If he tried to get the rest of that shirt to come off.

"Here it is." Her simple words snapping him back to reality just as she pulled herself back into her normal seated position. Elliot had already snapped his head back to its former position she handed him some coffee and they sat in silence once more. An hour later Munch and Fin pulled up behind them and Fin brought Elliot his bag before they left. On the way to Benson's apartment they pulled through an all night drive through diner. They ate when they got to Bensons apartment and were comfortably situated in her living room.

"Elliot, what's up? You haven't said a word since we picked up the food"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how girly this room is and how I should have stayed at Fins." He jested and in response she shoved him, but forgot she had her food sitting on her lap and as a result ducked right into it.

"Shit" She said still smiling "there goes that shirt."

"Why? It's only ketchup."

"Well it's stained mountain man."

"That doesn't mean it's ruined 'Liv. Follow me and I'll get it out for you." With doubt in her mind she obediently followed him into her kitchen and watched him get some ice out of the freezer and a paper towel from the counter. He walked over to where she had seated herself on the countertop and grabbed the base of her T-shirt where the stain was. He began to rub the stain out as she watched, but her mind wasn't on the stain it was on the man. She thought of what it would be like if he were to pull it off of her now. What would it be like if he did? The stain was almost out now but she was still in dreamland and he knew it when he looked up into her eyes, nut when he did she looked a little timid, like she was embarrassed she got caught.

He didn't want her to be embarrassed by his touch or his eyes, but he was having those thoughts again, and he knew she could see it in his eyes. He'd made up his mind, or rather his groin had made it up for him, he wasn't sure which. He crept his face closer to hers and she didn't back away even though she knew she should have. When she felt his firm mouth against hers she couldn't help it, a low groan escaped her throat. This encouraged him and he swiftly lifted her from the countertop and place her on the floor. Climbing on top of her he deepened the kiss and slid hi hand up her shirt to closer around her. She couldn't tell if she was breathing at all, all she knew was that it felt right to her. Her hands left the ground and pulled up at his shirt. He lifted his arms and she removed it revealing his chest so she could admire it as he lifted hers off as well. There hands explored a moment as their lips met once more. Soon not even this was enough and Elliot reached behind her to unfasten her thin lace bra, then quickly released her pants and other under garment.

His eyes explored all of her before he touched her again; all he could think was how beautiful she was. She lay before him with now objection to what was happening. Her full breasts called to him for his attention and he gave it by lowering his head to take one nipple in his mouth. Her back arched as he toyed with the peak. He could feel her shallow breaths and knew he was pleasuring her as much as he was himself. With this reassurance he released her breast and began the journey downward kissing her ribs and her defined abdomen. He noticed the tightness in his jeans when she arched against him again. A moan of pleasure came from her throat and he began fumbling slightly trying to undo his jeans. When he had completed this he shed them quickly and pulled her off the cold tile floor and carried her tightly against his chest into her bedroom. Lying her on the bed quickly he began to lower himself over her, but she sat up and he wondered is he had jumped the gun in the kitchen. He didn't know what to think then she lowered her head and kissed the tip of him seductively. It was the first time he had moaned and it drove her forward as she took him into her mouth in smooth strokes, always mimicking the feeling of suction that seemed to work for him.

He couldn't take it, he removed himself from her mouth and laid her down as again he pinned her. He rose just enough to spread her legs and he quickly positioned himself and dove into her softness. She was tight like it had been a while since she had done this and he thrust deeper and harder with ever stroke. She was arching and her breath was fast and labored. When he felt as if he might burst he ceased thrusting and brought their mouths together again.

"Don't stop" was all she could get out and he thrust again as hard as he could and as deep as she would let him, until she cried out in moans and arched high. He couldn't hold on and quickly pulled out of her and without a second sprayed all he had held in. He could tell she wanted more so he cleaned himself off and thrust again and three times more before he slowed leaving himself deep inside her he took her nibble into his mouth again and shifted his hips to make himself move inside her. She felt herself coming again and she cried out as the most fulfilling orgasm she'd ever had swept over her. They were both covered in their own sweat and each other as Elliot finally pulled out of her. They lay there wrapped in each other as they both drifted off to sleep and dreamt the most wonderful dreams in the most wonderful sleep they'd had in the longest time.

The sun was high in the sky when Olivia woke up. She could feel strength all around her and she knew Elliot was still with her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning 'Liv" he said as he pulled her tighter against him. She could feel him against her and he was hard as a rock again against her butt. She looked into his eyes and saw flames like she had seen the night before.

"Not again Elliot, wait till I'm awake." She climbed out of the bed and walked stark naked to the bathroom turning on the shower. Elliot followed silently and crept into the shower behind her turning it to cold and hugging her when she yelped. Then he turned her around to face him and gripped her butt as he lifted her to his hips.

"Are you awake now?" He knew the answer was yes and he lowered her onto his arousal making her grip onto his shoulders. He pinned her against the wall of the shower and thrust deep. The phone rang and Elliot froze in place and removing himself from her he got out of the way so she could go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Benson, good news," it was the Captain "Munch and Fin had some success this morning. He went to the gym across the street from the ballet studio where all the Vics went. We caught him with binoculars getting off at the window. He's already been booked and everything we called earlier but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I was probably still asleep."

"Well, that probably means Stabler's still asleep too, ahh you two don't need to come in 'till later so you may as well go back to sleep."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Munch and Fin. Get some sleep Benson." He hung up as Elliot came into the room smiling.

"Who was it?"

"The Captain, they caught him jacking off across the street from the studio in a gym, and we don't have to go back 'till later." He was closer now and he picked her up and carried her back to the shower.

"I was hoping it was something like that."


End file.
